warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Grey Knight Dante
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:41696#15|Good (or almost good) deamons page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! hi ImperialFist31 (talk) 00:32, January 27, 2015 (UTC)ImperialFist31 Warhammer Fantasy What is warhammer fantasy? I always wondered. ImperialFist31 (talk) 02:41, January 27, 2015 (UTC)ImperialFist31 Warhammer Fantasy I'll check it out. ImperialFist31 (talk) 03:41, January 27, 2015 (UTC)Imperialfist31 Admins Algrim is head admin, so he is in overall charge. However, I have taken up more of the managerial duties in regulating the wiki. =Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 00:02, February 1, 2015 (UTC) RE: Status of Montonius Grey Knight Dante, Sorry to take so long to respond to your message. In regards to our illustrious Lead Admin, he has pretty much been out of commission for the last two months due to severe illness. The flu bug has really gotten the best of him, and he is currently trying to fight it and get over it. That is why he may have been unable to reply to your question on his Talk Page. I'll send him a private message and let him know that you are trying to get a hold of him. If I hear anything else, I'll keep you apprised of the situation. Algrim Whitefang, Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) The situation remains the same as Algrim posted above. I have not heard from Montonius either since his absence, and have no way of contacting him. I believe that Wikia has a way of allowing users to 'adopt' inactive wikis, which require the wiki to be inactive for a period of 6 months or so. I recommend you check Wikia Community Central or their main page to see how you can be able to do this. --=Shas'o'Kais= (talk) 04:53, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Writing Style and speculations Hey Grey Knight Dante, I undid your recent edit on the Charnel Guard. Although the Chapter seems not to have participated in the Badab War, if you add such information, please write something that fits into the text and that does not look like speculation. What "action" were you referring to? Do you have a source for the "action"? Please add both if you readd the information. Vo0DoO40k (talk) 12:27, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Sounds good so far Hey Dante, that sounds good. Do you also have a source for that? I don't own any of the named sources in the article and can not proveread it myself. If you do, please add both sentences and the source. That would be really appreciated, since it would be a vital piece of information. Don't be discouraged from me just deleting your text, I would have completed it myself, if I were able to :-) Go on for the Emperor! Vo0DoO40k (talk) 09:16, May 25, 2017 (UTC)